Like no other
by YaoiFreak4Life
Summary: Just when Merlin comes to terms with his feeling for Arthur, Arthur admits his feelings for Gwen. How can Merlin live with the heartache after being rejected from his prince. Especially when said prince doesn't understand Merlin's pain because he's too blinded by his own. Things are only made worse when they are taken captive and can only escape by working together.
1. Chapter 1

"Merlin I need your opinion" Arthur said as he spread his arms out to allow his servant to undo his armor.

"On what exactly?" Merlin replied as he began to pile the armor on a near by table.

"Courting someone" Merlin stopped for a moment, to let it sink it. He could feel his heart beat quicken as he quickly turned to look at the young prince.

"Oh?"

"Yes, lets say I see this person daily." Arthur went on, finally done undressing and was now on his bed undoing his boots.

"Mhm"

"And every time I see said person it becomes harder to look away, but I never know the right thing to say. And each time I try to be romantic I look…"

"Like a dolllap head?"

"Precisely…hey!" Arthur laughed lightly as he threw a pillow in Merlins direction.

"Go on." Merlin laughed as he dodged another pillow.

" I mean we know each other well enough, and it has been a long time, but I don't want to make things odd if I'm rejected. So what do I do?"

"Just take things slow and tell the person when the time is right." Merlin quickly replied hiding his giddiness at the idea that Arthur may feel as he did.

"Is that the best you have?"

"What else is there other than just to be honest? Said person is probably waiting for you to make the first move."

"Think so?"

"I strongly believe it."

"Ok good, great even, I'll just tell Gwen then." Arthur rejoiced, leaving Merlin in obvious confusion.

"Tell Gwen what?"

"How I feel obviously" Merlin couldn't believe his luck. He remained cleaning up the room as Arthur ranted on about other matters of the knights and events to follow. But Merlin couldn't hear anything, he felt as though his head were being kept under water. And he thought for a moment that that wouldn't be such a bad idea compared to his sudden heartache.

After several days of sulking around the castle Arthur made an effort to find out what was bothering his man servant.

"Ok, out with it already. Whats with you lately?" Arthur asked as he leaned against his cluttered desk, obvious annoyance plastered on his face.

"I don't know what you mean sire" Merlin replied as stood with his back to the prince, continuing to place his clothes inside the closet.

"See! There you go again!" Arthur said exasperated, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Since when have you been this obedient Merlin? Where's your rebellion and witty comebacks? You've been acting like a serv-… well not like yourself all week." Merlin paused at that, letting his hand rest on the closet handle as he pushed it shut. He knew he wouldn't go unnoticed but he hadn't realized Arthur had caught on just yet.

Of course something was troubling him, he had just come to terms with his feelings and just when he was ready to make them clear Arthur declared his intentions concerning Gwen. Not that Merlin was surprised he was well aware of the brief glances and awkward exchanges that passed between the two, yet still he thought he had a fairly good chance all things considered.

He saved his life on a daily basis; he was loyal to the prat and stayed by his side. So what was he doing wrong?

"But seriously Merlin, I haven't seen your smile in some time. Is something wrong?

"No sire".

"Are you certain?"

"It's of no concern to you sire" his insolent tone made Arthur smirk, as it always did.

"Merlin I know that it is not my place but if something or someone is making you feel 'not yourself' I'd like to know. Do you understand?"

"Yes sire." Merlin replied with a curt nod.

"Will that be all sire?"

"Merlin… yes, thank you. You are free to go." And with that Merlin took his leave. Trying his best to hide the tears that were beginning to burn behind his lashes.

Arthur that clot pole, always knew just what to say at exactly the wrong time. How oblivious could he be? It was such a frustrating trait but one that Merlin had always loved.

He ran as quickly as he could back to his and gaius' space and hoped the elder didn't ask him questions when he returned.

"Merlin!" Gaius cried as he caught him mid stride.

"You forgot to clean the leech tank again, I need that done immediately"

"Sorry Gaius, I'll get to it in the morning."

"Merlin I need it- Merlin, what ever is the matter?" Gaius asked softly as he recognized the tears subtly falling down his cheeks.

"Sit, sit. Now then tell me what's on your mind" after taking a few moments to collect himself, Merlin reluctantly answered.

"It's Arthur…"

"I take it things aren't going well between the two of you?"

"Quite the opposite actually, things are going extremely well."

"I don't understand"

"Gaius don't you see? I'm with him every second of every day. Serving him, cleaning him, guarding him with everything that I have and yet it's never enough. Gaius he means more to me than my own life, you know that"

"Indeed I do" he nodded patiently.

"And yet just today he finally told me of his plans regarding partnership. And surprisingly enough, it had nothing to do with me. Gaius he loves Gwen and I can't do anything about it. And Arthur is too stupid to see that she isn't the only one who…"

"Loves him? My dear boy… it's never too late. You know that Arthur cares a great deal for you.

"But Gaius he doesn't love me the way I do, he won't understand."

"Merlin you can't know for sure until you try."

"So what am I supposed to do? Waltz right into his room and declare my feelings?"

"Well I don't see why not"

"Maybe because he'll laugh in my face and tell all of the knights at training in the morning."

"That may be true"

"Gaius! You're not helping."

"Look Merlin, the best thing to do with these kinds of things to be bold, and honest."

"Gaius just when was the last time you declared your love for someone?" he replied in a brazen tone.

"Forty years ago I dare say" he said thoughtfully.

"And what happened when you did?" He approached more cautiously.

"Well I married her of course" Merlin was taken back at that.

"But then what happened?"

"That is a story for another day Merlin. I'm more concerned with present matters."

"So I should just tell him?"

"Yes. Merlin if you truly feel it in your heart that you love him then he needs to know or you'll both regret for the rest of your lives never knowing."

"You're right. I'll tell him now"

"But Merlin-"

"Don't try to stop me gaius"

"I'm not; I just wanted to wish you good luck." Merlin looked back at gaius and sent him a playful smirk and went on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

With a small lit candle Merlin quickly made his way to Arthur's bed chambers. Once outside the door he hesitated for a moment, waiting for some sort of sign to enter but once he heard the sound of bed sheets rustling he knew the prince had not gone to bed just yet and silently crept inside.

"Arthur" he whispered as he closed the door behind him.

"Have you never heard of knocking Merlin" Arthur cried in a startled tone. In the dim light of the candle Merlin could just make out the prince quickly covering his bare flesh with a plethora of silken sheets. Merlin tried his best not to stare and had to take a moment to clear his parched throat from the sight.

"I didn't mean to startle you sire" he replied, trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

"You didn't, you just… nevermind just what do you want _Merlin_?" he sneered in the dark room.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Earlier"

"Couldn't that wait until morning?" Arthur said flopping back onto a pillow.

"No afraid not" He said warily inching closer to Arthur's bed.

"Merlin what the-"

"Arthurs there's something you must know." He began

"Well spit it out then"

"Arthur I… I don't think you should be with Gwen."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not a good choice."

"Since when does your input matter?"

"Good point, but this time you should actually listen."

"Why? Is it because she's a servant? Has my father put you up to this?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then what?"

"Because I…"

"You what?"

"I just think it's best if you don't" Merlin shrugged.

"Oh I see, you still have feelings for her don't you?"

"What? No!"

"You don't have to explain anything to me Merlin I get it. You should've said something earlier."

"Arthur you misunderstand"

"No I completely understand. I shouldn't have said what I did. But now that that's settled I'd like to sleep."

"But Arthur,"

"I said goodnight Merlin." Arthur said as he covered up and rolled on his side, ending the discussion.

Several days had passed since then and Merlin had kept his aloofness in the prince's presence. He wasn't sure who he was more annoyed with, Arthur for making silly accusations or himself for not being honest to begin with.

It didn't help the matter that Arthur insisted on picking on him for days to come, merlin's patience was warring thin with the prat. One evening after an exceedingly long training period with the knights Arthur sat by the fire as Merlin shined his many pairs of boots beside him.

"Merlin, can I ask you something?"

"You're going to anyway" Merlin retorted continuing to keep eye contact with the boot in hand.

"Why have you been so touchy lately?"

"I don't know what you mean sire"

"I mean have I said something to upset you?" Arthur asked leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees; in hopes that the short distance would force Merlin to finally meet his gaze.

Merlin's breathe caught as he slowly took in the sight before him. He couldn't even begin to describe the handsome structure that made up Arthur. He was absolutely gorgeous by the fire, he practically glowed. He was the embodiment of a 'handsome prince' in every fairy tale. And Merlin couldn't believe his luck that he had opportunity to admire him personally each and every day.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned as he awaited his reply.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"About Gwen?" Merlin nearly threw the boot into the fire. Arthur just didn't get it.

"No" he replied coldly as he stood up to stretch.

"Then what?" Merlin ignored him and began to quickly place the shined shoes where they belonged.

"If this about me and Gwen I already told you not to worry; I swear I will not pursue her." Arthur began again, rising to his feet to confront him. This time Merlin couldn't bite his tongue.

"Arthur you can't be this thick" he exclaimed in a foul tone; turning swiftly to meet Arthurs penetrating gaze.

"Excuse me?" he retorted clearly taken aback.

"Gwen isn't the one I want, you clot pole!"

"Merlin what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, look, Arthur it's you that I want." Merlin could feel the heat rise from his cheeks to his ears and wanted nothing more than to use a spell to take back everything he had just said but it was too late now. It was even more obvious staring back at an open mouthed dumbfounded Arthur.

"Well say something" he uttered. Arthur's voice was barely a whisper but Merlin heard him loud and clear.

"Get out." He said

"What?"

"I said get out" Arthur nearly yelled, hardly able to meet Merlin's gaze.

"But Arth-"

"Leave!"

And indeed he did he nearly ran out of the princes chambers, Merlin had never felt so humiliated in all his life and he knew in an instant that things would never be the same between them again.


	3. Chapter 3

By morning Merlin was nowhere to be found. The prince had sent several servants to retrieve him but to no avail they all came back empty handed. Sick of searching Arthur had decided to find him on his own.

"Gaius, where's Merlin?" he inquired as he let himself in.

"I do not know sire." Gaius replied barely lifting his head from his work.

"Be honest with me Gaius, there is no need to protect him."

"Surely he is near sire, he only needs some time alone."

"For what exactly? To go sit at the tavern?"

"Sire, if I may, from what I've witnessed Merlin isn't well. He had barely slept a wink or touched his food since last night, and he took off early this morning without a word. Give him time, he will return to you soon sire you have my word."

Arthur studied the older man. Gaius had always been a loyal and trustworthy friend and he did not see deceit in his tired eyes, so he simply nodded and headed back the way he came.

"Thank you Gaius." He replied in a kinder tone as he closed the door behind him.

Later that evening Merlin returned home to a troubled Gaius.

"Where have you been?" he shouted once Merlin took a seat.

"Out clearing my head."

"Merlin, do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"I'm sorry Gaius, I didn't mean to worry you." He replied as he rose to retrieve the dinner Gaius had offered him. Once he took hold of the stew bowl Gaius gripped it tighter to make him look at him.

"Even Arthur came looking for you."

"Did he really?" Merlin replied, clear surprise in his expression.

"He did and I told him you were out, but that didn't help his mood."

"I'm sure"

"If I were you I'd go and apologize."

"But Gaius-"

"Whatever occurred last night between you two may be unfortunate but you cannot ignore your duties, you still serve the prince Merlin. And perhaps you will reach an understanding once together again." Merlin highly doubted that but he did as he was told and headed up to meet the prince after supper.

"Sire I'm coming in." he called as he let himself in. Arthur was more distinguished this time working hard behind his desk; a quill busy scribbling within his hand. Arthur was obviously very busy at work but the moment Merlin entered the room he set it down and carefully watched Merlin as he drew closer.

"And just where have you been?"

"Out running errands sire"

"Oh really? I've heard otherwise."

"Well believe what you will, I'm here now." Merlin replied in a cheeky tone, stretching his arms out wide beside him.

"Yes I see that" Arthur said, reclining back into his seat; seizing up his manservant carefully. After a prolonged silence Arthur spoke.

"Well I think I'm all set for the night, no thanks to you."

"But sire-"

"Thank you, that is all." He declared, talking the quill in hand again and getting back to work; completely dismissing Merlin's presence. With a quick nod Merlin turned to leave.

"Oh and Merlin, be ready tomorrow I need you up early. We're going hunting with knights."

"Of course"

The following morning Merlin rose early, woke Arthur and got them ready for the day without uttering a single word. He had nothing to say and Arthur was acting as if the other day had not happened at all. As if Merlin's confession was nothing but a dream. So he carried himself as he normally would. Merlin spent the silence wondering if it had even happened at all. But he knew immediately that it had when he passed Arthur his gloves and accidently brushed his hand with his own. Arthur had finally made eye contact in the few seconds but immediately looked away; it was too fast of a reaction. As if he wasn't expecting Merlin to be there staring back.

Arthur was avoiding the topic just as he was. Merlin could only hope that this awkward exchange would blow over soon.

Once everything was packed and the horses were readied Merlin, Arthur and several of the knights were on their way. The hunt lasted several days and each day Merlin prepared meals with each game caught. He hated hunting, but at least he was able to eat well on those trips.

By the third day the silence between them grew to tension. Arthur wouldn't even look Merlin's way unless absolutely necessary; he hadn't even teased him on his comical stealth abilities. And soon Merlin's woeful mood became noticeable to the others.

"I see you've fallen from the princes good graces" Gwaine bluntly said as he sat beside him one evening. Merlin silently shivered by the fire and remained mute to Gwaine's comment.

"Here." Gwaine continued, putting his knights' cape over Merlin's shoulders.

"You seem to need it more than I do." Merlin said nothing at first but slowly met Gwaines eyes and thanked him.

"Mind telling me what going on between you two?"

"Nothing"

"Come now Merlin. You are Arthurs man servant, you two are closer than anyone else, it's obvious there's something wrong if Arthur's not even insulting you." Merlin broke into a shy grin. Gwaine was more perceptive than he thought.

"We've just hit a rough patch."

"Well I hope the two of you smooth it out soon. It's no fun when you two are in a foul mood."

"I'll do my best Gwaine."

"I'm sure you will."


	4. Chapter 4

On the forth night as the knights slept Merlin remained awake and waited until Arthur was alone standing guard. From his position on the ground he could see Arthur quietly make his way to the fire to warm up. And after he was settled he made his way over as soundlessly as he could, to not startle him.

"Arthur" he said as he sat across from him.

"What do you want Merlin."

"I want you to stop acting like a prat."He replied defiantly. Arthur had to hide the smile that was forming behind a gloved hand. It was always easy to laugh with his manservant but he was still very upset and confused and refused to give him the satisfaction. So he simply grunted and kept his eyes on the fire.

Merlin knew what he had to do, as much as he hated to do so.

"Arthur I'm sorry for the other night. I shouldn't have said what I did." Arthur said nothing and remained motionless.

"I should have kept that to myself and I see now that it was selfish to burden you with it."

"It is no burden Merlin."

"Then why can't you look at me?"

"Because Merlin I don't like being toyed with." Arthur replied finally looking up.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired Merlin. Just who do you want? Can you not decide?"

"Arthur I've already told you the truth, it's you that won't listen."

"Because there is nothing to listen to." Arthur said with finality. He rose to his feet without another word and started to tread away from the warmth of the fire. However Merlin refused to let him walk away again.

"Arthur for once in your life can you just listen to me?" Merlin said in a heated whisper so they wouldn't wake the others. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Arthurs arm rather roughly and forced him to face him. This insolence only infuriated the hot headed prince more so he merely sneered and stomped off into the darkness.

"Arthur wait" Merlin called as he hastily followed. Arthur continued to ignore the annoyed remarks behind him and continued onward stopping once he knew they were far enough to from the camp as possible. Then he went off.

"For what? To hear you jabber on and watch you act as if you're some wounded animal." He bellowed with an arm gesturing towards the dark woods surrounding them. "As if you're the one who's suffering?"

"Excuse me but why shouldn't I be?!" Merlin roared back.

"Oh? Did you also loose the girl of your dreams to your best friend?!" Merlin stopped in his tracks then. Arthur was fuming, his jaw clenched, his body stiff but his eyes looked vulnerable, sad even. He hadn't realized that Arthur had been hurt by his own accusations.

"Arthur let me explain…"

"Shhh!"

"No I will not, let me-"

"Shut up _Merlin…_" Arthur whispered. Merlin barely had time to blink before he realized they were under attack. He watched in disbelief as a man rushed them from the shadows and assaulted Arthur head on. Unfortunately for the man, Arthur had been trained to kill since birth and quickly disarmed him as they collided and ended him with his own sword.

In an instant he felt Arthur grab hold of his arm and yell to follow, they were running back to warn the others before he even realized it. Luckily for them the others were already up and alert hearing the struggle in the distance. Men poured out from the shadows surrounding the knights as Merlin and Arthur joined them. By the fire there was nothing but grunts, and sword clashing. The knights were expertly skilled and disposed of the intruders at an amazing rate. But suddenly the amount of invaders began to multiply, the bandit's entourage was even larger than they realized. A handful of the knights were beginning to display distress from their injuries. Arthur had no choice but to call for a hasty retreat. The knights immediately did as they were told as they finished off another wave of the intruders. They ran through the woods doing their best to escape the conflict.

As the shouts from the bandits grew closer Merlin inevitably caught his foot on a nearby tree root and fell hard to the ground. Frantically he heaved himself up yet fell once more grasping that he had twisted his ankle from the fall. He took in a sharp breathe from the pain and watched as the others ran ahead, not taking notice of their fallen friend. He did not worry though, he planned on using his magic to fend off and diminish the invaders once Arthur and the knights were safely out of sight. However his plan unfortunately back fired when he heard a familiar figure running towards him, calling his name.


	5. Chapter 5

"Arthur what are you doing? Go!" Merlin screamed as Arthur picked him up, slung his arm across shoulders and attempted to carry him.

"Shut up Merlin, I'm not leaving you." He stated as he shuffled as fast as he could to safety. But his rescue attempt was in vain for in moments they were outnumbered and surrounded.

"I told you" Merlin said as Arthur let him go and reached for his sword.

"Now is not the time _Merlin_." Arthur shot back. But before they could continue their dispute a voice interrupted.

"Well well, what have we here?" A man emerged amongst the crowd. He was a tall, bearded, burly looking man; an unfamiliar yet intimidating sight.

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot and I demand you release me and my servant."

"Prince Arthur, how nice to finally meet you." The man responded with an exaggerated bow before he continued.

"Call me Bayard and I must deny your request sire." He said as he displayed an unnerving smile. He then walked over to one of his men and reached a hand out as one placed a dagger within his grasp; he then continued to stroll over to them twirling it in hand.

"We have no quarrel with you Bayard." Arthur claimed authoritatively

"You are right My Lord, and yet I happen to know quite a few men who do." Merlin looked at the man venomously. He would tear that man down in an instant if Arthur had just left like he was supposed to.

"What is it that you want from me Bayard?" Arthur asked in a commanding tone.

"Only your head your highness. Grab him" Bayard barked as his men swept over them and tied them down. The last thing Merlin noticed was Arthur shouting spiteful words right before a man came from behind and knocked him unconscious, then proceeded to do the same to him.

"Merlin, Merlin get up" Arthur yelled in an irritated manner. Merlin slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. It was dark and damp, he was surrounded my three concrete walls and a set of bars; he realized quickly that they were stuck in a dungeon.

"What happened?"

"We were taken prisoner obviously" Arthur snapped.

"What's your problem?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that we're stuck in a dungeon!" Arthur hollered as he rose and hit the wall with rage.

"Seriously Merlin I knew you were clumsy but you really do have impeccable timing." Merlin took offense to that.

"Are you saying this is my fault? I didn't ask for you to come back!" he shouted back, rising to his feet but faltering once the sharp pain in his ankle returned. Without hesitation Arthur was at his side to steady him and caught his eye. Arthur could see the surprise in Merlin's face from his action yet he remained attached to help his friend.

Despite the situation Merlin couldn't help but take note of how blue Arthur's eyes were in the dreary scenery. They were absolutely breathtaking, bluer than the sky on a cloudless day.

"You didn't have to ask." Arthur replied, his voice softer now.

"I refuse to leave you." He began again nearly whispering.

"Why?"

"Because you are my friend and I couldn't bear to lose you." Arthur concluded. Merlin yearned to reach out and hold the prince in his arms. He wanted to yell and apologize and embrace him all at once. He wasn't the only one at fault here but he didn't care because for once Arthur showed him that he wasn't completely insensitive.

"Well well I see his highness has awoken." Bayard interrupted as he sauntered to their prison bars.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Arthur spat, as he tore away from Merlin and made his way over to Bayard. His fury returning to him.

"Sire I only need you for a short while do not fret." Bayard proclaimed.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Merlin questioned. Bayard looked over with surprise as if he had just realized he was there.

"With you? You are but a servant, I will do with you as I please." He said smirking darkly at Merlin. Merlin's skin began to crawl.

"As for you sire, I plan on selling you to the highest bidder. There are many throughout this land that wish to end your life, and I shall let them, for the right price." Merlin could feel the heat rise from his pores. He would not let Bayard nor anyone lay a hand on Arthur.

Seeing the two of them in such distress gave Bayard a sense of accomplishment so he simply offered a disconcerting grin before making his exit.

The two stood in silence for a moment and allowed Bayard's words to slowly sink in. Merlin did his best to control his breathing for fear he'd lash out. He wanted nothing more than to rip him apart and get them out of there but he wasn't sure how just yet. He began to devise a plan just when Arthur interrupted his thoughts.

"Do not let his words scare you, he is but a coward." Arthur said as he took a seat by the damp wall across from the bars.

"I do not fear him Arthur." Merlin quickly answered as he looked down at his prince.

"Then why are you trembling?" Merlin had to take a moment to collect himself before he could respond.

"Because this is an outrage." He responded as he sat across from him.

"That is true, but do not worry. He will not get far in his plan."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am confident that my men will come for us."

"And if they don't?"

"Then I suppose it is up to us. But my knights are loyal, they will find us." Arthur exclaimed with a bit more force than before as if he we're trying to convince himself instead. Merlin could sense the troubled mind that plagued him and placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder.

"Arthur, I swear on my life I will get us out here."

"I know you will, you always do." Arthur beamed unexpectedly.

"Merlin out of anyone I could've been captured with, I'm glad it was you."

"I would hope so, who else would tend to you sire?" Merlin replied with a sly smile that spread across his lips and lite up his face. Arthur couldn't help but send a genuine smile in return. The low chuckle that escaped Arthur's lips was unexpected but inviting, allowing their clammy surroundings to feel just a tad more bearable.


	6. Chapter 6

They had remained in that dungeon for nearly a week. During that time they were served up scrapes and forced to drink sullied water. It was a miserable period. There had been no news of a rescue from Camelot and Arthur was beginning to doubt his men. This pained Merlin to see his prince so disheartened, yet he could only offer verbal consolations and reminders that his men would aid them soon. Even though Merlin himself had begun to doubt them he had to keep his Prince hopeful, for without hope they would soon be lost physically and mentally in that bleak prison.

The only company the two depended on besides one another were the daily visits from the bidders from all throughout the kingdoms. The immoral guest would show merrily to catch a glimpse of the great and powerful Arthur Pendragon weakened and suffering on a dirty graveled floor.

Merlin loathed them; it was degrading and humiliating to do nothing for Arthur as they spoke of him as if he were cattle. Merlin could only offer a venomous glare and make some sort of smart remark until he was physically threatened by the guards to shut up.

On visits some simply smiled at the thought of what they would do with such power over Arthur, others taunted or spat. And every time, Arthur, no matter how tired or hungry he became, would rise and threaten any who opposed him, he may have been a prideful fool, but he was the bravest one Merlin had ever known.

Together they were an insistent bunch. Bayard and the guards were beginning to tire of their constant back talk and useless rebellion but both Arthur and Merlin were too stubborn to let them have even an ounce of peace while they were trapped there.

Luckily for them despite the infinite amount of interested clients none had won the prize just yet. It seemed Arthur was worth a fortune according to Bayard. However to Merlin Arthur was priceless and with that thought he decided that by the following evening he would finally break them out.

At first light they were awoken by the sound of metal clanging together as one of Bayards' men unlocked the door. Before either of them could get a word in Bayard had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and paused at the open doorway.

"Leave us." Bayard said to his guardsmen. Without another word they silently made their exit. Merlin and Arthur sat silently beside each other. The two had remained silent for two reasons, one: because they were too parched to speak and two: were awaiting Bayard's words.

Bayard's eyes took Arthur in slowly, his eyes wandering up and down his body, silently inspecting the damage on the young prince. Arthur's shirt was dirtied and torn, his hair cluttered in a sweaty mass above his brow. His exterior looked unbecoming of a prince however when Bayard finally met his eyes his search had ceased. For Arthur's eyes were ablaze, the icy blue fires had apparently not been put out during their entrapment. Arthur had not given up, that was clear, and Bayard seemed rather impressed by that.

"Good news" he finally announced in a rather cheerful tone.

"Someone has offered to pay me kindly for you sire." He said beaming in Arthur direction.

"As for you" he continued turning to Merlin.

"You are free to go" He said suddenly. After a quick exchange of bewilderment with Arthur, Merlin responded.

"What do you mean?"

"You are of no use for me, and I'm not one to hoard trash. I can't seem to find anyone willing to buy you off so just go." Merlin was insulted by the trash remark but be he kept his comments to himself. After a moment of searching Bayard's face for sincerity he determined that the man was indeed telling the truth however that factor did not sway Merlin's already made decision.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You are of no use to me boy. Now leave."

"Thank you but I think I'll stay here." Merlin countered settling back into his sleeping spot on the ground.

"I'm allowing you your freedom, and you deny me?"

"Well… it seems so." Merlin replied quickly. The look on Arthurs face was nearly comical Merlin had to fight himself from smiling.

"Has you're servant always been this idiotic?" Bayard asked Arthur, but Arthur remained silent, biting his tongue to not yell at his man servant.

"Listen boy you have two options, you go either willingly or forcefully." Merlin said nothing to the threat and simply turned away from Bayard, rudely ending their conversation.

Within moments, Merlin could feel a strong hand grip his arm and yank him to his feet. Bayard's breathe was hot against his face. His eyes burning as he gazed down at Merlin. Merlin instinctively pulled away but Bayard gripped tighter before thrusting a large fist into his stomach. Merlin doubled over in pain as Bayard quickly jerked him across the room and out of the dungeon.

"Release him!" Arthur roared as Bayard forced Merlin to follow by griping a handful of his dark hair.

Arthur was an animal in moments, his eyes wild, nose flared, he was ready for blood, ready to rip Bayard's throat out with his bare hands. It took two of Bayard's men to restrain him and a third to chain him to the wall. Merlin watched in horror as his prince was restrained.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled after them, his voice cracked as it rose but he didn't care. He howled and hollered with everything he had, and it was always the same name falling from his lips. _Merlin, Merlin Merlin…_

Merlin could hear Arthurs frantic calls fade as he was forcibly hauled away from his prince.


	7. Chapter 7

"_It's about time_" Merlin thought as Bayard continued to haul him away. Bayard's large hand was still tightly clutched in his locks but he thought nothing of it. The pain was minimal compared to what he had in store. Once they were clear of Arthur and the guards Merlin took his chance and used his magic to fling Bayard roughly into the nearest wall. He winced slightly feeling the sting of his hair come undone.

As Bayards head collided with the stone wall it made a satisfying thud which merlin couldn't help but smirk at. Yet even with the injury Bayard was still conscious and slowly getting his bearings together.

"You have magic?!" Bayard demanded as he stumbled to rise to his feet. Bayard was a mix of stunned and outraged, he hadn't seen it coming and it baffled him that this lowly servant boy had so much power over him.

"Guards!" He called but Merlin worked quick and chanted a spell that conjured the chains from the nearby dungeons to stand in front of him, in a cobra-like state. With one word he sent them off to snake their way up Bayard's body and bound his arms and legs together, tightening themselves every time he struggled. And of course he did, until he was wound so tightly he had fallen over, nearly blue in the face. Bayard attempted to call out again but his feeble attempts went unnoticed, even before merlin tore a bit of his shirt and nearly stuffed it done his throat to quiet him. Bayard deserved a worse fate but Merlin simply wanted to get Arthur out as soon as he could. With a smug farewell Merlin hurriedly headed towards the dungeons.

Limping as fast as possible along the corridor he made as much noise as he could to get the guards attention. He called and baited the guards that were keeping watch of Arthur and watched as they disgruntledly came towards him. He noticed immediately when Arthurs head turned up towards him in surprise and yelled to him.

"Merlin what the hell are you doing? Go!" Arthur said in a hoarse cry. But merlin didn't lose track of his plan as he faked a panicked expression and ducked into the nearest passage. Once away from Arthur's line of sight the guards stupidly followed.

The idiots didn't know what they were in for. Merlin had waited for this moment for far too long. In moments the three guardsmen were unconscious and tightly bound with rope as the hung upside down from the nearest lamp post. After taking the dungeons keys from one he smiled again recognizing a job well done and finally made his way over to his prince.

"Merlin!" Arthur called clear disbelief in his voice.

"How did you?" Arthur asked as Merlin let himself in the dungeon.

"Doesn't matter, we need to move" Merlin declared as he undid Arthur's chained cuffs, and reached for his wrist to drag him along.

It didn't take very long to escape Bayard's lair, Merlin had easily used his foresight to maneuver expertly through the labyrinth-like fortress to set his prince free. Throughout the swift escape Merlin had not had the chance to turn back and check on Arthur but the firm grip on his wrist told Merlin that he was safe for now. After some time Merlin had to stop and hide them beneath thick underbrush for the night. Arthur was clearly dehydrated and weak from his excursions and Merlin refused to drag him any further in such a state.

As the moon began to rise above them Arthur had regained a portion of his strength and was now lying back as Merlin offered him water. He seemed in a rather foul mood since he regained full consciousness but Merlin hadn't had the heart to ask him why until now.

"What's wrong sire?" he questioned as he sat beside Arthurs feet. But Arthur wouldn't meet his gaze, in fact he seemed to avoid it.

"Arthur" Merlin said his tone firmer to get his attention. Arthur looked to the forest, chewing on his lower lip. He didn't seem shaken as Merlin assumed he'd be, no he was more agitated than anything. Merlin watched as Arthur tore away at the soft flesh of his bottom lip, and was mesmerized dispite their circumstances. Arthurs pink lips were beginning to bruise and break as he continued the abuse, and Merlin wanted nothing more than to crawl over and gently repair the damage by gazing it against his own lips.

Eventually Merlin ripped his gaze away from Arthur's mouth just in time to see that the prince was glaring right at him, practically shaking, just about ready to explode. Merlin curiously cocked his head to the side involuntarily as the stare down continued. It didn't take long for Arthur to explode.

"You're an idiot!" he shouted, heat visibly rising to his face.

"Pardon me sire, but I believe I saved you!" he shot back without hesitation.

"But you could have died in the process! Just what were you thinking?!"

"Arthur what part of 'I will protect you with my life' don't you understand?!" Arthur grew silent at that.

"Merlin… you had a chance to leave, why didn't you?" he questioned, voice steady, and more considerate. It was Merlin's turn to look away now, Arthurs gaze was penetrating and Merlin felt too vulnerable beneath it. Yet somehow he found his voice.

"Because I refused to leave you behind"

"Why?"

"Because you are more dear to me than my own life… and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"Merlin back at the castle… did you mean what you said?" Closing his eyes Merlin slowly nodded.

"Of course… Arthur you mean everything to me"

"Because I am to be king?"

"Because you are you Arthur." Merlin breathed. He had not realized he was moving as he spoke, but as he said those final words he noticed that he had made his way to Arthur, whom was now sitting up facing him, as Merlin rested on his knees, only inches from the prince. Silently Merlin watched as the revelation gradually dawned on Arthur, he took only a moment to process this information.

"Merlin I… "

"Shh!" Merlin whispered as he covered Arthur's mouth. He damned himself for the bad timing but he had no choice, he heard footsteps approaching them and before they knew it they were surrounded.


End file.
